minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Verity of Minecraft
Author's Note It's been a while since I wrote one. Constructive criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy! Story A man ran as fast as he can, being chased by unknown creatures of the dark. Gasping already for air, he quickly took a sharp turn to a forest to buy him some time. He grabbed his empty content book from his inventory and wrote something in it. By the time he finished writing, he left it on the ground and before he can escape from the forest, an arrow was struck directly to his heart. His blue-green shirt starts to stain with his own blood before saying his last words. “At last, my time has come.”, he said. As he said his dying words, his body starts to disappear like the ashes that were blown by the wind. Months later, a group of young villagers who are different than the usual villagers decided to chop down trees in a forest nearby. One of the villagers found a book lying near one of the biggest trees of the forest. Yuke said, “Guys, I found something here… It’s a book but I can’t seem to read it.” One of the villagers laughed and said, “Yuke, are you illiterate?” Yuke threw the book to Zap and said, “Read it for yourself jerk.” Zap dropped his jaw and immediately gave back the book to Yuke and told him to return to the village immediately. The group immediately disband its work and ran to their village to report to the headmaster about the incident. Yuke, already drenched in sweat, said to the headmaster about the book. The headmaster stood up, walked to Yuke as calm as he can be, grabbed the book in Yuke’s hands, and read what the content said. The headmaster, Eur, said, “I’ll inform the contents of the book as soon as possible. As of all of you guys, take a rest, you earned it. I’ll dispatch another group of villagers to gather up wood for the night.” Yuke, and the other villagers nodded and left. An hour later, all of the villagers went to the central hall to be informed of the contents of the book. Eur, the headmaster, walked up the stage and greeted everyone. He grabbed the book from his pocket and stated that he translated the book for the villagers don’t know the language of the User. Eur began to read the book to the villagers. “My name is Steve. By the time you read this book, I’m already dead. The creatures of the dark outsmarted me and took my life. The world is not how it is. The thought of the afterlife after living in this forsaken world is not real. We are all living, including yourselves, in hell. The everlasting pain and suffering in this world. We were believed that we are in “Seed”, and that different planets have different “Seed”. The “Seed” of what we can usually call the purgatory except we are all living. It’s not, I did some research that the more you die, the more the world will be unbearable until you reach the Nether. The Nether is THE hell among hell. I don’t know where I am now but all I can say is I’m living in a world that’s much harder than this world. Notch tricked all of us. I’m going to get to the bottom of it no matter the risks.” The villagers stood in silence, most villagers denied the fact and some villagers went insane. Zap shouted and cursed about Notch. Blaming that he made all beings suffer eternally. The headmaster calmed Zap and the villagers that reacted to Zap and told them to go back to their homes and have their night. The next morning, Yuke went to Zap’s house only to find out that he was dead. Blood was everywhere and his organs was missing. There is nothing but a short letter saying, “Eternal pain.” Yuke ran to the headmaster and the headmaster stood in grief. Yuke noticed that the headmaster is holding a potion. Yuke tried to stop the headmaster, Eur, but it was too late. Yuke was blamed for killing Eur, the headmaster, and Zap, his friend. He was sentenced to execution prior in two days. The night before his execution, he managed to go to the highest building in the village. A 70-floor building, an instant fall can lead to immediate death. Yuke, clenching the letter of Zap in his pocket, stared at the moon and smiled to himself. Yuke, cynically bursting himself with laughter, woke the whole village and the villagers looked at Yuke on the top of the highest building. Before any of them tried to stop him, Yuke jumped and his body splat on the ground with blood everywhere within the 10 block radius of the center of impact. One of the villagers walked over and checked on the corpse, finding a small letter in one of the pockets that said, “Welcome to hell.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Theories Category:Villagers